Items such as key chains, coffee cups, ball point pens and the like are frequently imprinted with an advertising message and given away to promote goodwill. They have been so much used, however, that many customers are not particularly pleased to get another one.
For the right kind of business, inexpensive thongs sandals such as the one-piece thongs described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,212 to Ito are appropriate and are more attention getting than the conventional items discussed above. With the Ito construction, however, the advertising message is imprinted on the insole and out of view when the thong is worn and the strap between the toes is weak because it is cut of the same soft material as the sole.
In view of the above, there is a need for an inexpensive thong sandal which is constructed such that the strap between the toes is durable and the advertising message stays in view. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a sandal. Other objects and features of the invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions hereinafter described and their equivalents, the scope of the invention being indicated in the following claims.